


Friends Don't Ruin Each Other To Get Ahead

by Thinker109



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, news: frogman is actually kipo two electric boogaloo but refuses to believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: (Title from SAINT MOTEL's "You're Nobody 'Till Somebody Wants You Dead")Assumption is a dangerous thing to get comfortable with.
Kudos: 4





	Friends Don't Ruin Each Other To Get Ahead

Jamack had always referred to his friends as acquaintances. That's just the way it was with Mod Frogs. Friends were a liability, coworkers were just that- frogs who you might have seen at a meeting or speeding away in a car. Aquaintances could be someone you see every few days, maybe exchanged words aside from business talk.

He'd ~~hoped~~ , assumed that Harris and Kwat had also thought of him as a friend, or at least an accomplice of sorts. His assumptions had been reinforced by every minute the group had spent together, from dining at Brunchington Beach to missions spent hunting down some poor chap or another. They'd always been a trio, he couldn't recall any time that he'd spent with Harris or Kwat without the other being there. Unless they'd gone off together to do their own things.

Despite his totally-not-doubts, he was pretty certain they at least _cared_ for him. Maybe _he_ was the hypocrite. He'd referred to them as acquaintances too, and ruminating on whether your friends even like you is probably not a good "friend move".

But on the other hand... this was probably a good Mod Frog thinking exercise. Being suspicious of everything saves your damn hide on the surface.

On the third hand (not that he had one, although it would make writing reports faster), one of the rules of the Mod Frogs was not to doubt your fellow Mod Frogs. It would "sow the seeds of animalistic thinking" or whatever.

On the fourth hand, he should probably just go to sleep instead of pacing endless circles around his office. Nodding determinedly to himself, he hopped down from the building, swinging home via tongue.

**~**

He should have expected this. 

Should have known.

Mrs. Sartori grabbed his tie, wrinkling the fabric. Jamack winced, half-sure of what was coming next. He could hope it didn't, just like he'd hoped that Harris and Kwat... No. He wouldn't look at them.

The pressure around his throat released slightly and he craned his neck down to get a better look.

Oh.

Snipped tie.


End file.
